


Lull

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Zeta tries to remind herself that the mission is over and they are both still in one piece.





	Lull

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of thoughts about these two.

Zeta sets the ointments and gauze aside and takes a shaky breath before reaching for the bandages. She tries to remind herself that the mission is over and they are both still in one piece. Mostly. Her hand grips the bandages far too tightly and she stares, unseeing, at the sight before her.

Beatrix’s hands are red and raw but Zeta can still see the blood that had covered them only moments before. Her throat grows tight and tears prick at the back of her eyes but Zeta does her best to remain composed.

Gently, Zeta takes hold of one of Beatrix’s hands and carefully winds the bandages around the tender skin. She takes her time, heart racing every time Beatrix winces. Zeta holds her breath, almost afraid to continue until Beatrix offers a wobbly smile and a soft thank you. But it isn’t until both hands are properly wrapped up that Zeta can feel the heaviness in her chest start to ease.

Letting her eyes fall shut, Zeta exhales sharply. The tension slowly drains from her body and Zeta suddenly feels so tired as the events of the day begin to catch up to her.

Taking a deep breath, Zeta opens her eyes and watches as Beatrix slowly tests her range of motion. She waits a beat, hoping that her voice will remain steady. “All good?”

“Huh?” Distracted by the question, Beatrix stretches her fingers a little too far and scrunches her nose at the sudden flare of pain. It only lasts a moment before Beatrix brightens, smiling at Zeta and waving her hands back and forth. “Everything seems okay. Thank you, Zeta.”

With a shake of her head, Zeta lightly catches Beatrix’s hands and stills the erratic movements. “How about you stay still.”

“I’m fine.” Beatrix leans forward but makes no move to pull her hands free.

Zeta bites back the comment that threatens to escape. She doesn’t want to turn this into a fight she has no energy for. Instead, she loosens her hold on Beatrix’s hands and places her palms on Beatrix’s cheeks. “Bea…”

“Yesh?” The response is slightly garbled as Zeta presses against Beatrix’s face.

Zeta huffs, her eyes narrowing. There are so many things she wants to say but everything seems to catch in her throat. She presses more firmly against Beatrix’s cheeks, putting all of the restless energy that she feels into the gesture. Beatrix can be reckless and impulsive and absolutely  _ frustrating _ on the best of days. And yet...

“Zeta?” The muffled sound of her name catches Zeta’s attention, interrupting her train of thought.

A sigh leaves her lips. “I just…” Voice trailing off, Zeta takes a deep breath before looking up and meeting Beatrix’s curious gaze. She loosens her grip slightly but continues to squish Beatrix’s cheeks together. “I wish you would use  _ this _ more often.” 

Beatrix goes still, her eyes growing wide as she stares at Zeta. She blinks once, twice, before understanding seems to dawn on her. “My mouth?”

The answer certainly catches her off guard. Zeta blinks, not quite believing her ears for a moment. The corners of her lips twitch as she takes in Beatrix’s earnest expression. It isn’t long before Zeta snorts, letting her hands fall from Beatrix’s face as laughter overtake her. 

“Zeta?!” Beatrix hesitantly calls her name.

It takes a moment before Zeta can calm herself, swallowing back the rest of her laughter. She smiles, leaning forward until she can rest her forehead against Beatrix’s own. “I meant your  _ head _ , dummy.” 

Beatrix straightens up, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she fidgets in place. “I’ll do my best.”

A fond smile appears on Zeta’s face and she’s unable to keep herself from pinching Beatrix’s cheek. Ignoring the yelp that follows, Zeta eases the sting with a soft kiss before pulling back “You better.”


End file.
